TV Time
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Cyrus is busy working but his Commanders appear to be slacking off. What could they be doing that is more important than work?


**TV Time**

 _By Lord Agravane_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Team Galactic. However, I do own the TV show mentioned._

* * *

Cyrus was very busy, repairing a broken automatic door. The electronic panel, where you inputted the code to open the door, had broken and wouldn't even power up. Cyrus assumed that a fuse had blown and shorted out the main circuitry. However, the panel was an alphanumeric keyboard so Cyrus had 36 different fuses to check. So far he had tested 5 of them (all working) but it was pretty time consuming.

"I wonder where my Commanders are." Cyrus thought. "They could help me with this".

Cyrus went up to the control room to look at the monitors there. These were a row of screens, showing all the rooms of Team Galactic's base. The only rooms not on there were bedrooms, because privacy. Oh yes and bathrooms too!

The rooms were represented as white squares and if somebody was within, they would be shown as a coloured dot. The grunts were cyan dots and the Commanders had dots of their hair colours.

As Cyrus was checking the monitors, he noticed the white square representing the TV room contained a red dot, purple dot and a blue dot. What were they all doing in there? Surely they weren't indulging in activities of a watching television like nature? Not while they were supposed to be working!

Cyrus checked his watch. 10:32 in the morning; yes, that was definitely work time. It wouldn't be break time for at least another half hour.

Cyrus decided to go to the TV room to find out what was going on. If his Commanders were skiving off work, he would give them a lecture to remember!

Five minutes later, Cyrus arrived outside the TV room. He pressed the talk button on the com outside the door and waited.

"Hi, who's there?" Saturn called out, about 10 seconds later.

"It is I, your Boss," Cyrus replied. "May I come in?"

Cyrus heard Saturn gasp and what sounded like Jupiter squeaking. A moment later, the door slid open and Mars stood there. She beamed at Cyrus, though she had a bit of a shifty air about her.

"Oh erm…hi Boss," she said. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," said Cyrus. "How come that you, Saturn and Jupiter are not working when it is work time?"

"Ermm," said Mars, looking towards the other two Commanders for help.

"Erm…" said Saturn, not being very helpful at all.

Jupiter sighed.

"Actually it's my fault, Boss. I invited them here".

Saturn nodded. "Yeah she did. Uhhh…but don't tell Jupiter off cos we did come willingly".

"Yeah," Mars agreed, nodding.

Cyrus looked impassive (as usual). "I admire your loyalty towards each other," he said. "It is positive to see Team Galactic supporting each other. However, this doesn't yet reveal the reason as to why you are all here, not working".

The Commanders blushes, and then Jupiter spoke to Cyrus.

"Um, you'd better come inside Boss and see".

* * *

Cyrus entered the room and followed Jupiter over to where the TV was. Empty cola cans, a half eaten pizza and rumpled bean bags suggested that the Commanders had recently been working hard at having a good time. However, Cyrus didn't notice any of this. His eyes were fixed on the TV.

A sunshine yellow rabbit puppet, wearing a red bow, was dancing happily in a verdant field. A smaller pink rabbit, wearing a baby bonnet and blue bow, was playing a giant kiddie xylophone. Puppet birds were singing and happy '80's music was playing in the background.

"It's the Benny Bunny Fun Show," said Cyrus.

"Benny Bunny and Friends Fun Show," Jupiter corrected.

"Yeah…we were watching it," Saturn admitted, his face quite red.

Cyrus didn't speak. He was remembering a time long ago. A time when he was a toddler at his grandparent's house, watching the very same show. His Gran would always make him a bottle of Gogoat milk to drink. (Cyrus was lactose intolerant and couldn't drink Moomoo milk). His Granddad recorded every episode on the VHS so when the series ended, Cyrus could still watch Benny Bunny while his grandparents were babysitting him.

"Sorry about this, Boss," Mars said, bringing Cyrus out of his reminiscing. "It was irresponsible of us. We'll get right back to work now".

"No," says Cyrus, shaking his head.

"No?"

"You don't have to. You can keep watching The Benny Bunny and Friends Fun Show".

"We can?" Saturn caught Jupiter' eyes to see if it was a trap. Jupiter appeared as clueless as he was.

"Yes," Cyrus said. "It is educational and will have a positive effect on your development. In fact, I shall watch it with you". With that, Cyrus promptly sat on the nearest settee and turned his attention to the TV.

The three Commanders stared at each other, astonished.

"Um..sure Boss," Mars finally said, sitting down next to him. Saturn grabbed a slice of pizza and flopped down on a beanbag. Jupiter opened a can of cola and offered it to Cyrus.

"Thank you," said Cyrus. "Oh yes! And there is one last thing I must warn you about… "

"Uhh, yes Boss?" Jupiter said, wondering if the scolding was coming now.

Cyrus's lip twitched (which was his effort at a smile).

"Don't forget to record all the episodes to video so that you can still watch them once the series ends".

 **The End**


End file.
